DP Drabbles
by H. Mae
Summary: The title says it all. Don't forget to review.
1. Blood

**A/N: The title says it all. I had an urge to write something down but I didn't know what. So I thought of drabbles, and to make it more fun (for me) I had a friend give me random words I could write around with. And there you have it. I might just make this a dump and post all my silly DP shots in here. **

**You can suggest words too, and I'll try my best to write around it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

A/N: So this first one is inspired by one of katergator's scenes and lines in her stories and all the girls out there who share the same pain of going through _it_ every month.

**Blood**

Sam Manson was on the couch in the basement watching an old movie with a bucket of ice cream and chocolate syrup on her lap. A spoon full of cookie dough was shoved in her mouth as she watched the film progress thru its plot. Dorothy was at the moment skipping and singing along with the Scarecrow on finding the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz'.

"Hey Sam." Danny said descending from the staircase.

Sam didn't do so much than a side way glance before returning to the movie and shoving another spoon full of ice cream.

"Uh… So whatcha watchin'?" he continued, taking his place beside her.

"What do you think?" Sam asked with sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.

Danny was quite taken aback at her sharpness. She wasn't exactly mean but right now she looked real annoyed.

"So uh… I'm guessing it's your time?" he tried to play off coolly.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. The boy put up his hands defensively and gave a little apologetic grin. She glared before returning to the movie.

"I don't want to talk about it."

After a few minutes Danny couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Why do girls get so cranky when they have their period?" he asked without thinking, which was a mistake because the next thing he knew was having a ice cream all over his head, chocolate syrup squirted on his white t-shirt and a _very_ pissed off girlfriend.

The Goth stormed out of the room glaring daggers to anyone who happened to pass by her.

Tucker came in after she left. He adjusted his glasses and was holding onto his PDA.

"Woah, man what happened?" he asked deliriously when he saw Danny.

"Sam happened." He grumbled. "I didn't even say anything wrong!"

"Lemme guess. Monthly?" Tucker chuckled.

Danny's silence said it all. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Never trust someone who bleeds for seven days and doesn't die."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**** So what do you guys think of it? I'm giving credit to kater for this, :)) her work really amazes me. You should check out her stuff. **


	2. Preserved

**A/N:**** I love this one. :)) Probably because of the pie~~~. **

* * *

**Preserved**

"I don't get why you like those so much." Danny said wrinkling his nose at a certain Goth who was busily devouring a can of preserved peaches.

"I don't get why you don't." Sam retorted.

"It's gross and sticky Sam. What's there to like?" He said crossing his arms.

Sam rolled her eyes and ate another peach slice. Then a light bulb lit up in her head. She turned to Danny with a daring grin plastered on her face.

"I bet I can make you like it." She challenged.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked at her determination.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"So how much?"

"How about… the loser has to do all the chores for a week?"

Danny thought for a moment. The toilets did need a little scrubbing…

"And has to wear a maid's outfit while doing it." He added.

Sam laughed but shook his hand anyway. This was going to be fun.

"You are so going to lose." She taunted as she went into the kitchen.

Her boyfriend chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the T.V already imagining her with a frilly apron and fishnet stockings. Oh he couldn't wait. It's gonna be fun having a maid run around the house doing both their chores. Why should he wait? The raven haired boy got up and followed into the kitchen. It's gonna be even more fun to witness her lose.

Sam was inside picking out ingredients and utensils from inside the cupboards and gathering them all in the middle table of the kitchen. She had flour, eggs, baking powder, sugar and of course – the horrid peaches. Danny looked at her amused. She had her headphone's on so he doubted she noticed him.

Sam swayed her hips to the beat pouring only into her ears while she rolled the dough around. Danny drank in her figure, scanning her body from head to foot. Her smooth black locks were tied to a pony tail which gave a clear view of her nape. Our hero suddenly had the urge to nip at it. He ignored the feelings and continued to watch her.

The Goth's tank top and shorts did little to conceal her figure. She had a small waist and moderate hips, that Danny loved to graze with his fingers. The sounds she would make when he did were music to his ears. He sighed at the feeling that was coming back up and tried to ignore it once more. His eyes traveled lower to her perfectly rounded tight ass and long silky pale legs. She swayed again and tapped her foot to the beat making him crave her all the more. Ugh the feeling was beginning to become harder to disregard. Sam twirled around to start up the oven.

"Danny!" She said surprised.

"Don't mind me. Just enjoying the show." He gave her a lopsided grin and gestured her to continue.

Sam raised a brow at him and turned on the oven before turning back to her work.

She grabbed a bowl and started to make the filling. When she opened the can of preserved peaches Danny grimaced in repulsion. No way was anyone able to make those nasty things taste good. Sam poured it into the batter after slicing it some more then looked around for her spoon, which was at the other end of the table. She smirked all knowingly that she could just walk around, but that wouldn't be fun now would it? She bent down on the table reaching for the spoon making sure to give Danny a good view. She heard him groan and shuffle towards her. Her grin grew even more when he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her close. He went straight for the sensitive flesh where the neck and shoulder connected and sucked on it earning him a low sigh from the girl.

"Danny, I gotta drop this in the oven now."

He let go and gave her just enough time to fill up the pan, cover it with strips and put it in the oven before attacking her again and hoisting her up the kitchen table. The halfa continued his assault on her earning more moans and contented sighs. After a heated make out session the alarm went off startling the two. They broke apart and whiffed a beautiful aroma that was coming from the oven. Sam pushed Danny aside and hopped off the table. He groaned in protest. She came back with freshly baked peach pie.

"It smells good I'll give you that." He said.

She grinned and gave him a slice.

He frowned at her but took a bite of it anyways. His eyes widened and looked at the pie then to Sam then back to the pie again.

"No way." He choked out.

"Way." She smirked.

"No way this can be the same canned peaches." He said again.

"Way." She echoed. "Now the kitchen needs cleaning. The dishes needs to be washed and the things on the table be brought back to their places." She walked out still listing chores. "The garden needs watering and can you pull out the weeds as well? I think there's a leak in the attic. One of the stair boards is creaking too so fix that. Oh and the toilet upstairs needs scrubbing."

Danny was completely dumb struck.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sam: Don't forget those fishnet stockings and frilly apron Danny. **

**Danny: ... **


End file.
